


Hampered by Fate

by superbaturalross



Series: Election Prizes 2018 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ray Palmer, Fluff, I've been telling her i'm going to write these disasters for a while, M/M, Smut, active suppression of feelings, john constantine has no personal boundaries, no one on the waverider has personal boundaries, putting the romance in bromance, this is for cayenne, top Nate Heywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbaturalross/pseuds/superbaturalross
Summary: Ray and Nate might enjoy fooling around with each other, but what happens when feelings get involved? Ray's fine. Everything's Fine.





	Hampered by Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buskids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buskids/gifts).



> Just a quick shoutout to my loves who looked over this for me!!!
> 
> [Skylla87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Skylla87)  
> [SwiftEmera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera)  
> [FoxVII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVII/pseuds/FoxVII)  
> And last but not least this is for my friend Cayenne who agrees with me on all things Legends and knows how to keep me sane! :bestbi: ;) HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR BAES.

This isn’t exactly the way that Ray thought he’d meet Nate’s dad. Sure, it’s unconventional to say the least, probably better than when he met Felicity’s mom. But being turned from a pig into a human? It’s--a little embarrassing to say the least. Nevertheless, Ray’s going to take the good with the embarassing. 

It’s the least he can do.

Otherwise he might just hole himself up at the Time Bureau and never leave. 

It’s something he’s tempted to do when Nate says he’s going to stick around for a little while. And while the old Ray would have come up with something charming or tried to seduce Nate back onto the ship, this new Ray, unfortunately, is someone with integrity. So he has to swallow his pride and let Nate go. He’ll just have to trust in some cosmic entity out there, be it God, or Neil DeGrasse Tyson, that Nate will come back to him. 

This thing between him and Nate--it’s been going on for a few months now, on and off. They’re just bros hanging out, giving each other a hand from time to time. But anytime either of them even try and hash out what they’re feeling, they’re interrupted by demons, time travel, or well intentioned teammates who can’t know what they’re up to behind closed doors. 

But after they’d, as Nate so eloquently put it, formed Voltron-Beebo, things went from friendship to more than that very quickly. 

Lying in bed, Ray closes his eyes and remembers coming back onto the Waverider after that mission. After the crew had gone to bed, Ray’d stayed back in the library to read up on the latest issues of Scientific American, at least the ones he’d missed. 

Before he knew it, Nate had pushed him up against the wall, his lips crushed against lips lips his own. 

Blinking, Ray pushed him back, laying his hands flat on Nate's his chest as their eyes locked with each other. Ray felt a shooting thrill run down his spine as sparks blossomed between the two.It’d happened only once before--with Anna. Nate’s energy and Ray’s passion met in a furious magnetic pulse that tugged at the fabric of their reality. 

Their hands blended and their bodies merged as they became one, barely acknowledging when Gideon shut and locked the library with a cheeky comment. 

Lying on the floor in front of the hearth, blankets piled around them, Nate held Ray in his arms. Ray’s arms circled Nate’s waist and he took a deep breath.  
.  
“Wow--this was--” Ray managed, his voice beginning to crack. “What was that?” 

Nate merely responded with an arch of his eyebrow and a curve of his lips.  
Though what came out of his mouth next threatened to tear Ray apart. 

“Thanks bro--I uh, needed that,” Nate said, crushing Ray’s hope for a potential future. He supposed it was time to stop planning their vacation home on Rehoboth Beach.

And because Ray’d decided to be cool instead of high strung, he responded with a shrug. “No problem,” he said, pulling back from Nate. It was fine. He was fine. 

“No--I uh. That was great. But this thing--with Amaya like, just ended and like--” Nate trailed off, letting the sentence die. 

“I get it man. It was just--casual,” Ray supplied. He wasn’t a stranger to casual. 

“No but like--anytime you need to burn off energy,” Nate said, moving to sit.

He stretched out and Ray wanted to ignore the line of his muscles as they disappeared beneath the blanket--and he looked away. This--this wasn’t appropriate. 

“I got it,” Ray said, coming out a little more sharply than he had intended for it to. 

Nate frowned. “Look Ray--this--this isn’t going to be a problem right?”

Ray shook his head. “Nope.” 

But it had become a problem. A problem Ray couldn't keep his mind off of. 

Quick handjobs in the weightroom and blowjobs in the shared bathroom barely amount to anything. They’re established as a physical release--a way to burn off excess stress and energy. 

At least that’s what Ray convinces himself is the case. So he eats dinner with the team, tells them of Nate’s decision and retires to bed early. The spring 2018 issue of Scientific American is in his hands and Ray happily reads while humming to himself. 

When his door opens and a figure enters the room unannounced, Ray sits up, his head tilted. 

“Really? Scientific American? Is that the only magazine you read?” Nate asks, chuckling as he vaults himself onto the bed, lying perpendicular to Ray, eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

“Forgive me if I don’t have your much more nuanced taste in periodicals,” Ray answers, huffing as he shakes his head. “There’s only so far I can go intellectually with Playboy.” 

Nate’s head turns sharply and he fixes his gaze upon Ray. Unblinking. Ray swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. 

“Why’d you--” Nate begins. He shakes his head. “Never mind.” 

“What?” Ray asks, shifting so that he’s next to Nate, barely close enough to touch, their arms a hair’s breadth apart. 

Nate shakes his head before he’s about to roll away, but Ray tempts fate and takes Nate’s hand, his eyes fixed on Nate’s. 

“What?” Ray repeats, leaning in far enough that all Nate will have to do is just part his lips. 

Nate’s eyes flick between Ray’s eyes and his lips before he pulls him into a kiss, letting go of Ray’s hand only to cup his cheek. His other hand trails up Ray’s side and interlaces into his hair, and Ray’s body shudders in arousal. 

In the next instant, Ray is straddling Nate, his hands tugging off his tie before moving to work on his buttons, pausing only when Nate pulls off Ray’s pajama shirt. Ray pushes Nate down and makes short work of his shirt, practically ripping it off and letting out a small chuckle when some buttons fly haphazardly throughout the room. 

Ray leans down and covers Nate’s mouth with his own, tugging his lower lip into his mouth as he grinds down, his hard length pressing against Nate’s erection. 

Responding wholeheartedly, Nate’s hands trail up and down Ray’s thighs, one hand moving to cup his ass, his fingertips digging into his muscled flesh. The other hand dips down below the hemline, feeling the skin beneath his touch. “Pants off--now,” he says, his voice barely above a whisper.

A flurry of movement later, and they’re both naked and Nate sees his opportunity to pin Ray beneath him, settling between his legs. He grips Ray’s thigh and pulls it over his hip as he presses kisses to his neck. He pulls back before he looks into Ray’s eyes. Nate lifts a hand and brushes away the errant lock of hair before his lips quirk up in a smile. 

“Raymond Palmer,” he murmurs. “I knew you liked me.” 

Ray gasps, his own erection throbbing as he leans up against Nate, needing him. His voice is barely above a whisper and his body thrums in need and desperation. Covered in a thin sheen of sweat, he rakes his nails up and down Nate’s back, his eyes never leaving Nate’s eyes as they move against each other. 

This is a change in their relationship--it’s no longer the act of getting off. Now it’s more. It’s pure need and desire, but more than that, it’s intimacy. And neither of them are shying away. Nora’s been gone for months and Amaya’s returned to her time. Both of them have had distance and space, and now they’re ready to take the next step. 

“Lube?” Nate asks, his mouth pressed up against Ray’s neck. 

“Drawer,” Ray responds. His hand darts out to the inlaid drawers and he pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom, pressing it into Nate’s hands. 

Nate rips the foil off with his teeth and covers his cock in one swift move. After coating his fingertips, he circles Ray’s entrance, massaging waiting for him to relax before sliding one finger inside him.. Slowly one finger becomes two, and then three, and then Ray’s lost track of what’s happening because Nate’s found his prostate and when he rubs it, he doesn’t think he can stop the orgasm. 

But just as he’s about to spill, Nate stops, pulling out his fingers. 

And Ray feels empty. He whines at the loss. 

“Dude, will you just chill?” Nate asks, laughing as he presses open mouthed kisses to Ray’s collarbone. 

A strangled laugh emerges from Ray’s lips and he shakes his head. “Asswipe,” he counters. 

But as he says that Nate, lines himself up and sinks into Ray in one move, bottoming out. 

Ray hisses in pain and pleasure as Nate speeds up, their bodies merging to become one. 

As Nate builds up his speed, his hand circles Ray’s cock, working him up and down as he slams into his prostate. 

He tries to hold off for as long as he can, but moments later, Ray spills over both his and Nate’s chests, gasping as he comes, Nate following a few seconds later, landing heavily on him. 

“Wow,” Ray can only say, a few minutes later when both he and Nate have summoned up the wherewithal to shift positions. 

Nate wraps his arms around Ray. “Wow indeed,” he says, laughing. “Hey….thanks for your help earlier.” 

Annnnd, buzzkill, Ray thinks. “Oh no problem...I’m glad me turning into a pig and then back into a human could help. It’s okay, it’s cool, this--it’s casual. It’s fine. We’re fine.” 

He huffs out a sigh and Ray can feel Nate’s body shaking. He turns his head so his chin is resting on Nate’s chest and Nate’s laughing. 

“What?” Ray asks, beginning to feel defensive. 

Nate shakes his head. “I’m an idiot.” 

“And?”

Nate shoots Ray a withering glare before his gaze softens and he leans forward to press a kiss to Ray’s forehead. 

Ray responds with a level look. “So...you should probably be getting back to the bureau right?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Nate says, firmly. As if to illustrate his point, he rolls over, arms bracketing Ray’s head as he leans down to kiss him. 

“But you said--”

“My place is here.” Nate’s tone is final.

“With the team?” Ray asks, perking up, his eyes brightening. 

Nate shakes his head before releasing what can only be described as a huff and a fond chuckle. “With you, you idiot.” 

“Oh..” Ray says, shaking his head. “Of course, yeah oh! Okay!” And then the magnitude of what Nate is offering dawns upon him and a cheshire cat has nothing on the toothy grin spread across Ray’s face. “With me? You mean, like, romantically?” 

Nate nods slowly before kissing Ray again. “With you. After all, can’t let my man go traveling around with sexy warlocks.” 

Ray’s about to respond when they’re interrupted. 

“Glad you think I’m sexy, love,” John says, poking his head in, as the door flies open. “Now put your clothes on, lads, we’ve got a manticore in King Arthur’s court.” 

Ray’s expression darkens and he turns to the door while struggling to pull his duvet over himself and Nate. “John! Ever hear of boundaries?” He hisses, his cheeks red.

“And miss this show? Not on your life, now get a bloody move on, boys, chop chop,” John says, slapping the door twice for emphasis and heading down the hall. 

Nate lands bodily on Ray, burying his face in Ray’s neck while Ray groans into Nate’s shoulder. “I forgot about the peanut gallery,” he grouses. 

And right on schedule, the two girls swing by. “How much do I owe you?” Sara asks, stopping in front of the wide open door. Which John didn’t shut. 

Zari laughs. “Since we’re deadass broke, I guess….you let me pick the music for the next two weeks.” 

Sara groans. “You guys couldn’t wait like, two days?” She asks, leaning against the door. 

“Go away,” Nate yells, his voice muffled into Ray’s neck. 

Mick grunts and Ray’s body heats up in embarrassment as he hears the telltale sound of snacking. He doesn’t even want to know what Mick’s digging his teeth into, but he hopes that it doesn’t leave any crumbs. 

“Ever thought about filming? Pretty and Haircut--I can see the money now.” He comments. 

“Go away Mick,” Ray yells. 

Once everyone’s finally left, Nate rolls over and the two lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Well, there you have it,” Nate says with a laugh. “I’m surprised it took them this long to say anything.” 

Ray shakes his head before sitting up. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Tugging him back down, Nate presses a kiss to his lips. “Me neither,” he says, eyes shimmering. 

And he’s not talking about the team.


End file.
